


Can You Hear Me?

by JenniferMarie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Implied abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferMarie/pseuds/JenniferMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Asriel, can you hear me?”<br/>The little golden flower had it's head turned up the sky, a sliver of blue sneaking through a rocks.<br/>“You still can't, can you?”<br/>The Underground was so achingly silent since the monsters had moved above ground.<br/>“You said you called out to me" ... "Is that true?”<br/>The distant sound of bird song drifted down from blue above. The little golden flower stretched it's stem a little higher.<br/>“I stayed behind.” … “I wanted to stay with you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Hear Me?

Can You Hear Me?

  


“Hey, Asriel, can you hear me?”

The little golden flower had it's head turned up the sky, a sliver of blue sneaking through the stones above. 

“You still can't, can you?”

The Underground was so achingly silent since the monsters had moved above ground.

“You said you called out to me.” ... “Is that true?”

The distant sound of bird song drifted down from blue above. The little golden flower stretched it's stem a little higher.

“I stayed behind.” … “I wanted to stay with you.”

  


  


  


“Can you hear me?” … “Please.” 

A few leaves, yellow and red, blew down from above, circling and drifting lazily to the floor. 

“Asriel.” … “Azzy.”

Flowey stretched a vine in the air, catching a large red leaf. 

“Assy.” … “Hey!” … “...Hey...”

He set in front of him, arranging it carefully in front of him like a painting.

“Please.”

It was getting colder. The flowers were beginning to fade.

“I miss you.”

  


  


  


“Can you hear me?” … “I thought it was a good idea.”

Frost coated the brittle dried stems that covered the mound. Flowey was trembling in the cold. 

“I just wanted to free everyone.”

Flowey carefully pulled out all the dead plants, one by one. He shook all the seeds from each flower.

“That...” … “That wasn't all I wanted...”

His vines pushed through the soil, loosening it and mixing the seeds into the soft earth. 

“I thought if I killed them, it would stop hurting.”

He methodically tore and dead plants into mulch and spread it over the top, patting it down gently on top of the soil.

“I don't think it would've stopped hurting.” 

Snow drifted down on a gust of wind. Flowey shuddered and pulled himself beneath the ground. The ground would freeze soon.

“I...” … “I just want it to stop hurting.”

  


  


  


“I shouldn't have done it.”

The sun peaked out through the clouds above letting light leak down in this tiny garden.

“I wish I hadn't.”

Flowey watched the dark soil intently, his petals twitching under the sunlight.

“I miss you.” … “I miss you so much.”

It was finally getting warmer.

“Can you...” 

The last of the spring frosts had come and gone.

“I... I'm afraid...” … “It's scary being alone.”

He looked pale, his petals looked crumpled.

“...Can you hear me?”

A few vines spread along the flower patch and pushed away the mulch. A tiny shoot of green was peaking from the soil, questing up towards the light.

“I'm sorry.”

Flowey lifted his head, his petals perked up. “Chara, is that you?” 

“Asriel?”

He smiled and it was brighter, and warmer, than the sun.

“I'm sorry.” … “I'm so sorry, Azzy.”

Everywhere the sun touched, tiny tips of green were starting to emerge.

“Did you hear me calling you, Chara?” Flowey asked.

“I did. I heard you, Azzy.”


End file.
